


All in Good Time

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone randomly contacts Isumi. Cousin fic! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the "All or Nothing" mini round of BG (last one I think), so we were to write either all dialogue or no dialogue. Blame this idea completely and utterly on Pye. We've been talking about doing "Cousin fic" for forever, where Isumi and Tsutsui find out they're cousins. (It makes sense in our world, okay? XD) This is... one version, I guess. One of these days I should do it justice. This was... really ill thought out and completely stupid to do for a blind challenge, considering how many people know about our "Cousin" thing. I have absolutely NO IDEA what on Earth I was thinking. XDDD

Isumi stared at his phone with his mouth open. The train jerked to a stop and people bustled around him, impatient to get off, but he was frozen at the spot.

It was impossible, wasn't it? But there it was- an e-mail from a complete stranger explaining how they were cousins, of all things. Isumi hadn't even been aware that his father had any siblings. According to this man, though, he had a sister. Strange.

He seemed to know an awful lot about Isumi, too, which was even more strange. Sure, Isumi was slightly more in the spotlight than your average person because of the nature of his career, but it was still more than a little unsettling even though he seemed honest enough. He had apparently gone to school with Shindou- he'd have to ask Shindou about that later, what kind of person this guy was. He would, of course, have to talk to his father as well. Why would it be a secret if he had a sibling?

More to the point, why was this Tsutsui Kimihiro contacting him now?

Isumi sighed and closed his phone. All in good time, all in good time.


End file.
